


Couples Costumes

by Strawberry_Sweetheart



Series: Harringrove College Au [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angel Steve, Costume parties, Devil billy, Halloween Prompts, Let boys wear makeup, M/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sweetheart/pseuds/Strawberry_Sweetheart
Summary: Billy is in charge of picking out this years Halloween costumes. Steve loves his boyfriend but is not amused.





	Couples Costumes

“We look like walking cliche, Billy.” Steve made eye contact with Billy through the mirror and ran his hand through his hair, picking up strands to spray them with Farrah Fauceete hair spray until it looked perfectly messy enough to hide the head band that held up his ridiculous halo. “I hope you know they’ll be at _least_ 5 other couples dressed as angels and devils…”

Billy clicked his tongue at Steve’s pout and shook his head, standing up from the bed to drape himself over Steve’s back. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, pretty boy, but we always dress up as cliches. At least none of them will look as pretty as you. You can pick the costumes next year, promise.” He nipped lighting at his neck and pulls the elastic holding up his small feathery wings until it snapped back against Steve’s shoulder. Steve snorted and pushed his face away. 

“Sap,” he stood from his chair once he gave himself a once over in the mirror, “So how do I look?” 

He did a little spin to give Billy a full view. There was a glowing sheen over his skin, light catching on the glitter body oil he used and even yet more shimmering gold flakes in his hair that fell when he moved his head this way and that. It would take forever to wash out. They’ll be finding glitter _everywhere_ for months. Glitter in places glitter shouldn’t even be in. There was a light pink blush across his cheeks and nose and a pink Coral color to his lips, giving him a seemingly coy and innocent expression, ironic when matched with his outfit. He had skimpy white stockings that hugged his thighs and short white shorts that had come with matching white feathered wings from one of those overly expensive costume shops. The set he bought had also included a white lace bralette, but Steve had to draw the line somewhere, no matter how much Billy whined and begged. 

“Heaven sent,” Billy said with a shit eating grin, all teeth and smooth charisma.

Steve hummed and pushed him down on the seat, straddling Billy’s black leather clad thighs and cupped his jaw to tilt his head up. This close, he could feel the heat radiate off of Billy’s bare chest. He reached back to grab a black eyeliner pencil, uncapping it with his teeth. 

“You gonna get me all dolled up, too?”

“Mmhm, now look up,” he mumbled around the cap. He lined those baby blue eyes and smudged it out into a smokey eye, complementing his seductive and sinful gaze. All Devilish promises. 

“Red or…” he dragged the last word out as he dug through his limited selection of lipstick colors, “...or black.” 

“Red.”

Steve traced Billy’s defined cupid now with a lip liner first, then filled it in with red lipstick, hands steady and practiced and precise. It was the same color he had used on him in last years costume, Billy was Red Riding Hood and Steve the wolf. So yeah, maybe they did have a bit of a history dressing up as Halloween cliches.

“Done. Come on, we gotta go. We need to get there before all the good beer is gone. ” Steve fixed the horns on his blonde curls briefly and pulled back just as Billy bent his head to leave a kiss over his collarbone, a red tinted mark in the shape of his lips lingered on his skin. Steve didn’t rub it away.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Princess,” he said cheekily and nudged at Steve’s bare feet with the tip of his boot. 

“No.”

“What? You want me to beg, pretty boy? I’ll beg. C’mon.” 

“Do I have to?” He did _not_ whine. 

“You’re the one that made me wear the stupid dress and cape last year, this is the least you could do.” He crosses his arms and quirked an eyebrow expectantly.

Steve huffed and all but stomped to a pair of white glittery pumps and shoved his feet in them, easily adding five inches to his height.

“Happy?” 

“Very.” 

Steve already had 2 inches on Billy without them. With them, the heels made him tower over him enough that Billy had to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him. Steve snorted.

“You’re so short.”

“Shut up, princess. I’m gonna climb you like a tree when we get back.” He wiggled his brows.

“Can’t wait.” 


End file.
